4 Simple Words
by The Pumpkin Queen
Summary: ONESHOT. Patsy goes for a morning swim and meets someone special. PatsyxLazlo fic. Camp Lazlo belongs to Joe Murray. Don't forget to comment. Sorry for the OOC


Simple 4 Words.

ONESHOT!

Talked in Patsy's POV.

A/N: This is my first fanfic with someone's pov. And honestly, comments help me a lot!

It was still pretty early when I woke up that morning. I turned over hoping that I would fall back to sleep but it was starting to get brighter outside and it didn't help. I got out of bed yawned and rubbed my eyes. I looked over at Nina and Gretchen. Both were deeply sleeping. I peeked through the drapes. The sun almost blinded me. I shield my eyes and looked over to the lake. It was sparkling from the sunrise. I looked it in awe. I wanted to swim in it. I looked down. I was wearing my purple silk nightgown. I looked over to the ugly swimsuit we were required to wear in disgust. I went over to my pink suitcase and pulled out my own swimsuit. It was a two piece halter top and boy shorts. I quietly changed into it and tied the string above my tail. It was revealing, well, not too much. It went lower than my belly button and went as high as under my chest. It was dark purple and it had pink polka dots over it. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my baby blue towel and quickly but quietly snuck out of my cabin.

I walked to the end of the dock. The warm summer breeze swept through my pink uncombed hair, too much in a hurry before to brush it. I slipped off my shoes and placed my towel on the floor. I dove into the cool soothing water. I swam deeper. I felt so light, so free so at ease. I wanted to stay under the water forever. In till I had to breathe. I rushed up to the surface as my chest tightened. I almost collapsed when I reached the surface. I took a big breath of air and pushed my hair out of my face. I took fast deep breaths. _Oh my god, I was about to drown myself!__ So much for a relaxing swim. I_ splashed water onto and face and faced the sun and it let it warmed my face. In my meditating moment, I heard a splash behind me. I looked back. _Someone is watching me. _I let it go. I cupped my hands in the water and brought it up to my face and splashed some more. I heard another splash, but it was closer this time. I ignored it. _It's probably a fish. _I squeezed the water out of my hair and pushed more strands out of my face. Then it happened, something grabbed my leg, I screamed in shock as it was tugged. I slipped. I expected to fall into the water, but I didn't. I landed in someone's arms. They were warm but wet. I kept my eyes closed thinking that whatever caught me is going to hurt me. After a while, nothing happened so I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up to see emerald green eyes and wet and messy orange hair. My heart beat began to grow louder and louder and I felt my face warm up.

"Hey Lazlo." I stuttered

"Hey Patsy. What are you doing up so early?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

"Just wanted to go for a swim I guess." I said. I noticed his shorts were a green colour close to his eye colour and I saw a bright red orange stripe on both sides. He looked down at me. He looked worried.

"Did I scare you too much?" He asked.

"No, not really." I said trying not to look like an idiot but I was sure I did. We stayed in that position for a while.

"Patsy, I didn't know you had a tattoo." He said directing to the one on my hip. It was an orange and green monkey. I got it without my dad's permission. I blushed. He's the first to find out.

"It's nothing."

"It's cute." He said. I looked up, he was smiling. I smiled back.

"I'll bring you back to the dock." He walked to the dock with me still in his arms. _He's stronger than he looks. _He placed me at the end. He walked over to the ladder and climbed it and then sat next to me. I took my towel and wrapped it around my shoulders. I heard him sneeze.

"Lazlo, you cold?" I asked worried. I saw he didn't have a towel.

"Ya, I forgot my towel on the other side of the lake." He said. I sat closer to him and pulled half of my towel over his shoulders. He whispered thanks and leaned in closer to me. My heart was going a mile a minute.

"Patsy, isn't the sunrise nice?" He asked randomly. I looked at it. It was really nice. The sky was getting a lighter shade of blue.

"Ya, it's beautiful." I said.

"It reminds me of you." He said. I looked at him in confusion. _Did he just say what I think he said? _I stayed quiet, not knowing how to react to such compliment.

"Patsy, we're 14 right?" He asked staring at the sunrise. I never saw his so serious in my life.

"Ya, I guess." I said.

"So, such things as love and crushes aren't like the ones we went through as kids."

"I guess. Love and crushes are more serious at our age."

"So, would the rumours and the hints you give me true?

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Raj and Clam are saying that you like me. You know, like me more than a friend." He said. I turned a dark shade of red. He knew. The best time I ever spent with Lazlo was just ruined by a rumour that is true. I surely didn't want to tell him the truth but I don't want to lie either. I brought my knees up to my chest. I felt his eyes gaze onto me. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Patsy, don't cry." He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't hold them any longer, they flowed down my cheeks. _Why do I have to cry? _

"Patsy, c'mon, please don't. I hate to see you cry." He said. He put his arms around my body. I started to cry harder. I buried my head in his chest. He pets my head. His body was surprisingly warmer. I forced myself to calm down.

"Lazlo, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I said crying and sniffling.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Patsy. It's my fault I brought it up." He said. I calmed down.

"Now I know you like me. I have my own confession to make." At those words I stopped crying completely and looked at him. I saw tear marks on his cheeks.

"Patsy, I never realized it as a kid. I was so oblivious to what you were trying to tell me. Now I know, and I know now that all this time I had something for you." I looked at him, I still didn't understand. Before I knew it his lips were on mine. My first kiss and I liked it, my eyes closed. He pulled me closer to him. The kiss went through my body, making everything numb. His touch made me have goose bumps. His kiss was sweet. I pressed a little harder putting all the love I had for him into it and he probably did the same for me. What felt for hours, was only about a minute when we had to break apart for air. I looked into his eyes.

"That was my first kiss." He whispered.

"Mine too." I whispered back. He smiled and gave me a peck.

"I love you Lazlo, since the day I met you." I managed to say. That was true, since the first day the Squirrel Scouts and Bean Scouts met and my 11 year old self met a really hyper monkey I couldn't stop thinking about him. He took over my mind. After months of trying to deny it and I couldn't anymore. I love Lazlo and now my dreams have come true. We kissed and are now together.

"Patsy, I love you too." He said and planted another kiss on my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We laughed and smiled into the kiss. I ran my hand through his damp orange hair. _This is all __dreams__ but a dream I never want to wake from. _I heard Mrs. Doe on the intercom and from far I heard the same for Camp Kidney. I didn't want to leave him but I had to. I started to get up but he held on whispering for me to stay. I honestly never saw Lazlo so attracted, I actually never saw him like this. _I guess when it comes to girls; he's a totally different monkey._

"Lazlo, I'm already going to be in trouble. You have to go back to camp to." I said between kisses.

"C'mon Patsy: 5 more minutes. They'll be glad I'm gone." He said.

"But they won't be happy when I will. I don't want to go but I have to." I started to get up and he was getting up with me. Honestly, I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with him all day in this position. We were standing up now and my arms were still around his neck and his arms were still around me and we were still kissing.

"I hear her calling your name." Lazlo whispered. When I was able to hear her call my name over and over again I finally realized, I was tired of being the good girl that did everything she was told and being over protected by her own father.

"Who cares?" I whispered. Lazlo grinned. Then I heard Mrs. Doe's voice coming closer and closer. I was in trouble now. My heart was beating faster and faster.

"Patsy Smiles! What on earth are you doing?" She said. Lazlo stopped kissing me. My arms drooped to my side.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I said. I never answered back and it felt great. She smiled and winked at me. She understood and walked away. Since marrying Scoutmaster Lumpus she was tolerated to the romance between the Squirrel Scouts and the Bean Scouts which came to an advantage in these situations. I looked back to Lazlo he was fiddling with the pocket on the side of his shorts. Then he finally got what he wanted. He looked back at me and smiled. He came close to me.

"Turn around and hold up your hair." He whispered. I was excited and closed my eyes. I felt something being tied around my neck. He tied whatever it was and said okay. I let my hair down. He took my hand to the water where I saw my reflection with a choker. It was a bright pink like my hair and it had a charm on it. It was a little orange monkey. I almost cried. I looked at him.

"No matter what happens, I'll be there for you." He said. I couldn't help it. I just threw myself in his arms. He kissed my forehead and whispered 4 words. I Love You Patsy.

A/N: I find there aren't enough Patsy/Lazlo fanfics when it's the most obvious couple. Should I make one with Lazlo's POV? COMMENT THIS! Please... just don't add it to your favs 'because I treasure your comments even its just 1 word! I know I have to start a new fanfic but it's more Halloween-y. So I'll start it at the end of September beginning of October. Now till then I'll do only one shots and stuff.


End file.
